


Percy marries Artemis

by seanrushton



Series: Percy Jackson Relationships [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanrushton/pseuds/seanrushton





	1. Chapter 1

# End of the Heroes

At the end of the battle of Manhattan all of percys best friends lay dead Annabeth Chase, Grover. And then Percy felt alone


	2. The Deal

After the battle then he got summoned to The halls of Olympus

# The Meeting

"Persus Jackson... We have a deal for you" Says Zeus  
"Yes Lord Zeus" Says Percy Jackson  
"We want you to become and Olympian" Says Zeus  
"I am honored Lord Zeus" Says Percy  
"Will you become an Olympian" Said Zeus  
"Yes Lord Zeus" Says Percy  
"You have to do one more thing before you become an olympian" Said Zeus  
"What is that Lord Zeus" Said Percy  
"You have to pick a bride" Said Zeus  
"Among who" Said Percy  
"The Olympians" Said Zeus  
"So My Choices are Artemis or Athena" Said Percy  
"Yah" Said Zeus  
"I pick....Artemis the Goddess of the hunt, forests and hills, the Moon, and archery" Says Percy  
"Artemis would you go see your fiancee" Said Zeus  
"Sure Father" Said Artemis  
"Hi Artemis" Said Percy. "Can you wait a few minutes i need to go talk to my father"  
"Of Course...I will meet with you" Said Artemis  
Poseidon" Percy Yells  
Then a man has black hair, a neatly trimmed black beard, a deep tan, and sea-green eyes comes up to Percy.  
"Oh Percy i am sorry" Said Poseidon  
"Yah" Said Percy. "Congratulations on your bride" Said Poseidon  
"Thank you" Said Percy.  
Then Athena walks over.  
"I am sorry Athena" Said Percy  
"Thank you Percy" Said Athena  
As Athena tried to walk away he said "Annabeth wanted me to tell you something" Said Percy  
"What did Annabeth wanted me to tell you" Said Athena  
"Mater omnium bonorum est.Mater i paenitet nihil" Said Percy  
Then Athena hugs Percy. "Oh thank you Percy" Says Athena  
"Can we give her a heroes funeral" Said Percy  
"Of Course" Said Athena  
"I am sorry" Said Percy 

# The First Night

"I am sorry Artemis" Says Percy  
"Why" Says Artemis  
"Because I forced Zeus to Marry Us" Says Percy  
"He just gave me an excuse to go after you" Says Artemis  
"What do you mean" Says Percy  
"I have liked you ever since our first meeting" Says Artemis  
"Really" Says Percy  
Kisses Artemis. "Do you like it" Says Percy  
"I do" Says Artemis  
Knock...Knock...Knock  
"You have got to be kidding me" Says Percy  
"Who is it" Says Artemis  
"Poseidon and Zeus" Says Both  
"Come in" Says Artemis  
"Father" Says Artemis  
"Father" Says Percy  
"So you are liking you Husband" Inquires Zeus  
"Yes" Says Artemis  
Then Percy Adjusts his shirt. "I am sorry Father i should have told you that before you come here that i was in the middle of something" Percy Says  
"Okay we will leave you" Says Poseidon.  
Then they leave.  
  
"Oh where were we my beautiful bride" Inquires Percy  
  
Then Artemis changes into another person. Now she has shoulder-length raven-black hair, and striking silver-grey eyes and a perfectly tanned body and a silverly glow on the body. And she is wearing a ancient greek full length dress and a giant moon diadem that turns silver to grey and she has her hair pulled back into a bun. Then when she saw turned back to percy she was wearing a modern day dress with black Bra and panties.  
  
"Hey Sweetie" Says Artemis  
"What do you want to do" Says Percy  
"Have some fun" Says Artemis  
"Sure" Says Artemis  
  
Then Artemis leans in and kisses Percy. Then Percy asks a question with his mind and she answers with a yes. Then Percy helps by removing her dress  
"Hey honey some help" Inquires Percy. Then Artemis takes his shirt off  
"You Look Adonis-Like" Replies Artemis. Then Percy touches Artemis on the neck and then he touches her neck. Then Artemis shivers and the moans percys name. Then Percy touched Artemis head. Then he took off the bra of Artemis and then he began to please Artemis when he touched her nipples and then he sucked on the nipples and then he played with her.  
  
"Could I have some help" Said Percy.  
"Sure" Said Artemis  
  
Then Artemis takes off the pants of Percy and she sees his massive member at least 9 inches and 3 inches large. And then Artemis looks at his massive member and then her mouth comes open. And then Percy takes off Artemis panties. Then he rubs his massive cock against Artemis pussy. And then Percy massages Artemis tits while making her pleased by putting his massive cock in his pussy. And then Percy puts his cock in the mouth of Artemis and then he managed to blow his load on the face of his wife to be. And then she looked super pleased 

TBC...


	3. The Wedding

# The Wedding Day

A note that Artemis got on their wedding day

> I would love to see you but it is bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day  
Love Percy

We see percy having breakfeast with his father and two uncles and his Cousins.  
"Apollo can you pass the bagels" Said Percy  
"Sure Percy" Said Apollo  
"Thanks" Said Percy  
"You are the perfect to marry my twin" Says Apollo  
"Thank you Apollo" Says Percy "Dad can I bring Mom"  
"Sure Percy if you bring your brother" Says Poseidon  
"I will" Says Percy  
"Can I bring my son" Says Hades  
"Sure" Says Percy

## Later

"Poseidon what do you think...Toga or Tux" Says Percy  
"Sea Green Toga" Says Poseidon  
"Okay...Do you have one" Says Percy  
"Yes" Says Poseidon  
"Sure" Says Percy 

## Brides Room

"You look beautiful" Says Apollo  
"Thanks" Says Artemis  
"What are u wearing to the wedding" Says Apollo  
"Silver Toga. What do you think of my Husband" Says Artemis  
"I like you husband" Says Apollo  
"In what way" Says Artemis  
"Sexual way" Says Apollo  
"Really" Says Artemis  
"Could I have him for a night" Says Apollo"  
"Sure" Says Artemis 

## The Weeding

Before the weeding started all of the guests to file in. All of the members of Camp Half-Blood were invited and all of the major gods. And the guests of honor were Sally Jackson the mother of Percy, Tyson brother of Percy, The hunters of Artemis.  
  
"Percy do you swear to take Artemis, Daughter of Zeus to be your wife forever" Says Zeus  
"Yes I do" Says Percy "Artemis do you swear to take Percy, Daughter of Poseidon to be your husband forever" Says Zeus  
"I do" Says Artemis  
"Then by the power as the king of the gods i now pronounce you husband and wife" Says Zeus  
"Thank you Uncle" Says Percy  
"Thank you Father" Says Artemis  
"I now pronounce you as a Olympian, Percy" 


	4. The Night

"I could have done without all the pomp" Said Percy  
"I could have done without it too" Says Artemis  
  
She Smelled liked the outdoors the most beautiful and sexy parts of the outdoors. He eyes were as black as coal. Her beautiful black hair was flowing in the wind. Her 33d bra size. And her shaved pussy. His boner growing. Artemis smiles while looking at Percy's boner. Percy just thinks that he is most luck god ever to have such a beautiful goddess become my wife. Then my wife takes off my shirt. I thank her for being such a great wife. Then she takes off her bra. I tell her how lovely it is and has beautiful she is. Then she helps me with my pants. She was insisting that we consummate our marriage. I touched her on the neck and she seemed to like that. Then i started to move down her body she found it especially pleasurable when i kissed her on her tits. "PERCY" Yelled Artemis  
  
I love her body it is so pleasurable. Then after we were kissing for a while she decided to start to play around. First she grabbed my cock and then she started to make sure that i was super pleased by it and then she yelled and she shoved my cock in her pussy and she wanted me to come in her pussy and then i came and then after that we spend the rest of the night just laying there nude cuddling up with each other


	5. The Royal Annoucement

"Father I need to make an announcement" Says Artemis  
"Why" Inquires Zeus  
"We are with child" Percy whispers to Zeus  
"Really you are" Said Zeus  
"I am" Says Artemis  
"DEAR OLYMPUS ME AND PERCY ARE HAVING OUR FIRST CHILD"Yells Artemis  
"Boy or a girl" Asked Athena  
"Girl" Says Artemis  
"What is her name" Said Athena  
"To honor a fallen hero...Her name will be Annabeth" Said Artemis  


# Artemis Palace

Knock...Knock  
"Hello" Says Percy  
"Who is it" Says Artemis  
"Athena" Says Athena  
"Come in" Says Artemis  
"Thank you Percy" Says Athena  
"For..." Says Percy "Oh yeah...your welcome" Says Percy  
"Thank you for naming your daughter after my daughter" Says Athena  
"I liked your daughter" Said Artemis  
"Thank you Artemis" Said Athena "She liked you too"  
Then Athena,Artemis and Percy hugs  
"Bless you" Said Athena  
"Bless you" Said Percy 

# Five Minutes Later

Then Somebody Knocks at the Door  
Knock...Knock "Yes who is it" Says Percy  
"It's dad" Says Poseidon  
"Come in" Says Percy  
"Thanks" Says Poseidon "Hi Artemis"  
"What's up Poseidon" Says Artemis  
"Nothing" Says Poseidon  
"Thanks" Says Artemis  
"I like the name that you gave your unborn child...I liked Annabeth she is a honorable hero" Says Poseidon  
"Thank you" Says Percy 


	6. The Birth

# The Night of the Birth

"Oh shit...My water broke" Says Artemis  
"Who do you want me to get" Says Percy  
"Eileithyia" Says Artemis  
"Eileithyia" Yells Percy  
Then Eileithyia comes..."How can i..." Says Eileithyia "Yes let me help"  
Then Eileithyia says "Artemis are you here"  
"Yes" Says Artemis...  
Then after 3 hours a little glowing being comes out of artemis 

# The Aftermath

"She is beautiful" Says Artemis  
"She is" Says Percy  
"Thank you honey" Say Artemis  
"For what" Says Percy  
"For being an amazing husband" Says Artemis  
"Well thank you an amazing wife" Says Percy  



End file.
